


Nightmare on My Street

by stellarseung



Series: Freaks Come Out at Night [1]
Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Blood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Santa Carla (Lost Boys), Sirens, Slow Burn, Twins Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, bc I said so, but it’s the 80s ofc, cuz there’s vamps, hopefully, hyunjins mullet returns, its not too bad i swear, itzy don’t play a ~huge~ part in this but they’re v much present, lowkey gen z humor, not as dark as it may seem, set in 1987
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarseung/pseuds/stellarseung
Summary: Minho would be lying if he said he weren’t interested in what people were saying about the notorious younger brother of the leader of the biker gang.That was... until he met him.At the same time, Felix was pursuing a certain boy he saw every day at the comic book store all while being pursued by a strange creature.or in which Minho and Felix move to Santa Carla, a town in California plagued with gang activity (courtesy of the Lost Boys), unexplained disappearances and also happens to be called the murder capital of the world.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Freaks Come Out at Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078112
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Nightmare on My Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayoooo it’s my first fic of 2021~ !!
> 
> i’ve been working on this baby since may of last year & its been just sitting in my google docs for a bit ,, so here she is ;)
> 
> this au is set in the late 80's (but it won’t be VERY obvious cuz ,,, i was born in the 2000s obvi) and is based on/inspired by the 1987 movie 'The Lost Boys'. but also keep in mind that i was not alive in the 80s 0-0 so idk that much abt it, but i’ll try my hardest to make this accurate !!
> 
> this will have some similarities to the movie, but it doesn’t rlly follow the plot, so it’s okay if you’ve seen it lmao.
> 
> also ,,, the tags may seem scary or whatever (i mainly mean manipulation and kidnapping), but i swear it’s not that bad lmao. (but still,, i’ll add tws when necessary :D)
> 
> the fic title is from “a nightmare on my street” by dj jazzy jeff & the fresh prince and the chapter title is from “devil town” by cavetown.
> 
> ALSO!! i dont actually ship idols (or ppl in general lmao),, (i cant put it into words,, but like, the characters i write dont reflect how i see them irl).

The wood of the walkway creaked under the weight of Minho and Felix’s feet. In their hands were their worn suitcases, which were filled to their highest capacity. Their entire life in Phoenix was stuffed into small bags. Minho huffed as he set his bag down to knock on the front door. Felix’s dog, Neo, trailed obediently behind them. 

They both stood, a bit uncomfortably, in the doorway. It was humid- almost muggy- outside. The moist air seemed to cling to their skin, making them sweat already. It was eerily quiet outside, the only sounds came from the shuffling of Felix’s feet and Minho adjusting his grip on his bag. 

It felt like nobody was going to open the door, but after a few seconds, the door was thrown open by a tall man wearing a frown. Upon seeing the two teens, he smiled slightly. 

“Min and Lix!” he cheered, gesturing them in.

The two boys followed the man inside, sighing once they placed their bags down and took a seat on the scuffed up couch. The older man moved into the kitchen, closing a cabinet on the way over.

“Now we have three empty rooms- your mom gets the biggest, but the other two are fair game,” their grandpa mumbled, rummaging through the fridge. He pulled out a beer bottle and hunched over the counter after he opened it.

Before Felix could even get up, he was shoved deeper into the cushions of the coach by Minho- who darted off to the open rooms. The youngest of the pair just whined, earning an annoyed grunt from his grandfather.

The front door opened again and Felix and Minho’s mom walked in, carrying her bags. She went over to her father and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before taking a seat on one of the barstools. She sighed as she was clearly tired and Felix watched her narrow shoulders slump.

At the same time, Minho had sauntered back into the room, a slight smirk on his lips. Ignoring his mother, he dropped his body beside Felix on the couch.

“Do you have a TV?” The younger brother asked, looking over at the old man with hopeful eyes.

His grandfather just shook his head and gestured towards the bundle of papers in his hand. It was… a TV guide. Felix gave him a look of confusion.

“Wait, wait. You have a TV?”

His grandfather shook his head, “no. I just like to read the TV Guide. Read the TV Guide, you don't need a TV.”

Felix rolled his eyes subtly and pouted, making his mother sigh. “Why don’t you guys go get your stuff unpacked while your grandfather helps me unload?” She asked, giving the boys a hesitant smile.

When she didn’t get a reply, she shot Minho a pleading look, making him also roll his eyes. “Fine…” he huffed, standing to leave. Felix stood to follow him, leaving the adults in the living room.

Minho headed to his room, which he had already chosen, and flopped down on the twin bed, not noticing his younger brother following him. Felix sat down beside him, a large frown on his freckled face.

“Do you need something?” Minho asked, voice muffled by the old gray covers on his new bed. 

“I hate it here.”

Minho lifted his head for a second to give Felix a look. “We just got here, what’s to hate about it?” He asked, moving to fully sit up.

Felix gave his older brother a cautious look. “I don’t know, the vibe I get in this house is weird.” 

Minho gave him a look and the shorter boy just groaned, “I don’t know, maybe I just miss Phoenix already. I wanna go back.” He buried his face in his hands and continued to whine.

“Lix, Lix, please shut up- how about this? If you go unpack a bit, we can go look around the town a little- you know, explore,” Minho offered, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Felix took his head out of his hands and nodded, “deal.” After a few minutes of just staring off at the wall, the youngest of the pair reluctantly stood and left the room. Minho sighed and moved to unpack his own suitcase.

-

“Can I ride with Minho?” Felix asked, giving his mother his best puppy dog eyes.

His mother squinted her eyes, not even sparing a glance at either of her sons before she rolled her eyes and dug in her purse for her keys, “no. It’s not safe... I don’t know why your father bought that,” she added under her breath.

Minho, who had overheard the conversation from his spot on his ride, glared at her. “It was a _gift_. Dad gave it to me because I worked for it,” he said. “Felix can come with me if he wants.”

Felix, who stood between the two, watched as their mother shook her head. Her face turned stony, but the youngest could tell she tried to mask it.

“He’s coming with me and that’s final,” she said, leaving no room for argument.

The freckled boy looked over at his older brother, who shrugged and shot him a smile before he opened the door to his mother’s old, worn down minivan. From outside the car, he saw Minho huff before he rolled his eyes and swung a leg over his bike. 

Felix just sighed and buckled his seatbelt, looking at the front yard of his new home as his mother pulled out of the driveway. _Nothing would ever go back to the way it was before…_

-

When Minho had finally made it to the boardwalk, it was getting a little cooler and Minho felt himself regretting the fact that he was wearing a sleeveless top. He parked his bike in a parking spot and waited for his mother’s pale blue minivan to pull up in the spot beside him. 

Glancing around, he noticed a few flyers on the railing of the sidewalk and found himself curious as he shuffled over. The flyers were old; the pictures had faded quite a bit, but he could still make out most of it, along with a few words.

_Bang Chan, Missing as of 01/03/87._

There was a brief paragraph that explained that Chan was a sickly child who had gone missing early January. Minho guessed that by now he was pronounced dead. The raven-haired boy let his eyes drift over the information before he looked at the picture. 

A picture of a boy that looked around his age was shown on the paper. He looked rather healthy, not at all like the sick boy they described him to be. His dimpled smile seemed so kind, too unaware and innocent. It was a shame that he had gone missing. 

Minho shook his head and turned away, not wanting to see the other flyers in fear that they were also about missing people.

He started walking back to his bike just as his mother pulled into the spot beside him. She rolled down the creaky window on her side and fixed Minho with a frown that could’ve been perceived as concerned if he squinted hard enough.

“Did you speed to get here?” She asked, readjusting her glasses that sat low on her small nose. 

“No ma’am,” he drawled, tilting his head to the side as he watched Felix trip out of the car.

She nodded and rolled up the window, wincing as the creak probably resounded loudly throughout her entire skull. Behind her, Felix slammed the door shut and bounded over to Minho’s side, a seemingly permanent smile on his face.

“You enjoy the ride?” The taller asked, feeling his lips curl up in a smirk.

Felix just groaned quietly. “Of course not!” He whisper-yelled, glancing over at their mom, who was applying lipstick in her mirror. “You pissed her off, man. She was angry driving.”

The older boy just laughed. “It’s so easy to piss her off,” he muttered. “I don’t even deliberately try to.” 

Felix shrugged and turned back around to face their mother as she stepped out of the car. She slammed the door and looked back at her two sons. 

“Sweetie, I heard they have a nice shopping center here. Maybe we can check it out,” she said, obviously talking to Felix. Then, she readjusted her grip on her purse and turned to her oldest son. “Minho… try to enjoy yourself.”

Minho tried to stop himself from laughing. She wasn’t even trying to hide her anger like she usually did. Smiling, he nodded at her and gave Felix a playful wink before he pocketed his keys and moved to walk down the sidewalk.

He looked out at the water on the other side of the railing. It was pretty for a beach. Minho had never particularly liked water, but it was kind of pretty sometimes. To his left were the parking spots, so he immediately took notice of the whole line of motorcycles. It reminded him vaguely of those stupid movies of biker gangs that his father used to watch… Maybe that’s why his mother didn’t like his motorcycle.

Minho just shrugged it off and headed further down the cracked sidewalk, trying his hardest to ignore the alarming amount of missing people flyers posted around him. 

After a short while, he walked across the street and found himself wandering into a large mass of people. He weaved through people dancing and couples making out and found himself moving towards the middle of the sea of people. Minho heard people mumbling about dangerous people and a guy named Han something (Minho’s hearing was never that good anyway).

Minho searched around the crowd of people and looked at the surrounding buildings. In front of the crowd of people was a band of five young men, who were playing their instruments, smiling in joy and getting carried away in the sound of the guitars and drumming. Minho squinted at the faded banners around and saw that their name was Day6. 

The raven-haired boy looked away from the band and searched the crowd and surrounding area. No one or nothing was really interesting. Until he saw _him_.

There was a blonde boy in the middle of the crowd though- _that_ was who caught his eye.

The crowd was parted, and there was an open circle around him. It seemed like people were unconsciously avoiding him and treating him as if he were contagious. Nobody surrounded him, but he didn’t seem to care (or maybe he didn’t notice). He simply shut his eyes and enjoyed the music. The blonde was obviously in his element, and his presence seemed to draw Minho in.

Slowly, the boy's eyes opened, and he turned. He spun in a circle before he finally made eye contact with Minho. His eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed slightly as he observed Minho. 

For a second, Minho thought the boy was going to approach him, but he didn’t. He simply looked away and let his eyes close again as he lost himself in the music again. 

The exchange (if you could call it that) was _odd…_ He was thinking about approaching the blonde when he was pulled away by a tight grip on his arm.

A girl with short electric blue hair gripped his arm tightly as he was almost dragged away. Minho shook his arm out of her grasp, making her huff.

“Who the fuck are you?” He blurted, rubbing the little crescent marks from her nails. _Why in hell were her nails so long-_

“I’m Ryujin, and I just saved your life,” she said matter-of-factly, head held high.

Minho gave the short girl a look mixed with annoyance and confusion. “You saved my life from what? I wasn’t doing anything.” 

Ryujin wrinkled her nose in distaste as she looked back at the boy, then gave Minho a look; it almost looked like pity. Then she smirked. “If you don’t know, then you must be new in town!” she exclaimed excitedly. “What’s your name?”

Forgetting about the whole incident, Minho let his face return neutral. “Minho,” the latter said, “and I _am_ new here. I just moved in today.”

“I can totally show you around! Follow me!” 

Minho let himself be led back into the crowd and eventually back out. He followed the girl down the sidewalk and eventually, the sounds of the music faded. 

Whenever the pair started to approach the storefronts, Ryujin finally let go of his arm and turned to him. “This is basically the shopping center… I guess.” She gestured vaguely to her right.

Before Minho could say anything in response, a mischievous smile bloomed on Ryujin’s face and she moved forward to intercept an exchange ahead of her.

“Lia! It's such a coincidence to see you here. How’re you doing on this fine day?” 

The girl in question turned around, looking at Ryujin’s shit-eating grin with an expressionless face. “There’s no such thing as a coincidence. What do you want?” She asked, not even sparing a glance at Minho.

“I’m showing the new guy around! I just saved his life,” she said smugly, ignoring Minho’s words of disagreement.

Lia looked towards the latter and gave him a surprisingly genuine smile. “Hi, I’m Lia. Welcome to Santa Carla.”

Minho smiled back at her, and again, before he could say a word, Ryujin started speaking again. “Your buddies are causing trouble again,” she mumbled, voice surprisingly serious. 

The older girl frowned at her. “How do you know? I swear if this is just you being prejudiced and stupid I’ll-”

Ignoring her, Ryujin turned to Minho, an awkward smile on his face. “We need to talk about something.” She started, “give me a second.”

Minho nodded and watched as Ryujin pulled Lia aside, moving out of the way of the people who were trying to get past them. The girls were speaking in hushed tones, seemingly arguing, but Minho couldn’t make sense of anything that they were saying, so he zoned out and leaned against the side of a brick building. 

So far, Santa Clara was… interesting so far. It took a lot for Minho to ignore the new missing people posters that were plastered on top of layers upon layers of _old_ posters. 

A group of people ran by, snickering at the angry policeman that chased after them. They were all clad in leather jackets and they looked rather intimidating. One of the boys who looked younger than the rest shot him a kind smile, mouthing an apology after he accidentally brushed past Minho. 

Ahead of him, Lia laughed exasperatedly, putting on an oversized jacket that was folded in her hands. Minho noticed that the girl was dressed similarly to the people that ran by; even her makeup matched the rest of the girls’ and some guys’.

“Han _fucking_ Jisung!” She shouted as she ran to catch up with the rest of the group. At the head of the pack, they heard a loud laugh at her words. Lia rolled her eyes, but before she disappeared into the crowd of people, she turned and waved goodbye to both Minho and Ryujin. 

Ryujin shook her head, smiling fondly at the girl while Minho tilted his head to the side again. He has heard that name a couple of times in his time in Santa Carla so far. 

“Who’s Han Jisung?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate writing first chapters, so thing will pick up i swear ;) 
> 
> i hope this interests ~somebody~ bc i’m vv excited to write this !!! && i hope everyone has a great day and stays safe and happy !!! <33
> 
> (also,,, this is unedited bc ,,, i don’t have time to edit)

**Author's Note:**

> have a nice day !!! <333


End file.
